deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparky vs. Cloud Strife
Interlude Wiz: Swordsman have been around for a long time and seem to be mascots for a lot of things Boomstick: Like Sparky, the Creator's Hero Wiz: And Cloud Strife, the Mercenary with a giant sword Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Sparky Wiz: The Rasopa are in trouble. Darkness is taking over. Nobody has hope anymore, not even the town mayor. Well, everybody but one Rasopa. Mari. She knows the creator can help, so what does the creator do? He sends a hero. Somebody to save the Rasopa. Boomstick: Man, Drawn to Life is a weird game... Like look at those Rasopa! They're like rat people or something! ''' Wiz: Sparky is the main protagonist of the Drawn to Life series. He fights the evil Wilfre in every game. Sparky uses the Snowshooter. It's a simple gun that shoots snowballs. Even though they're snowballs, they hurt. To restock, Spaeky simply does a Mario ground pound on a random pile of snowballs. Which makes no sense. Why would there be snowballs even though most on the game is sunny? '''Boomstick: Anyway! Sparky also has the Acorn Blaster. It's basically the Snowshooter, but you shoot painful acorns instead of painful snowballs. And to restock you Mario ground pound on a pile of random acorns! Wiz: The Starzooka is a weapon where Sparky shoots (painful) homing starfish, that will follow the enemy around. To restock, Sparky ground pounds a pile of starfish. Boomstick: Flippers help Sparky swim! That's it. And the Wings let Sparky have two extra jumps. Simple as that. Wiz: As his main weapon, Sparky carries around the Legendary Sword. It basically an indestructible awesome sword. Boomstick: Sparky also carries around the Slinger, a chained object that Sparky throws to hit the enemy, than come right back. And there's the Shooter, a gun-like object that allows Sparky to shoot one shot at a time. Man, this guy carries a lot! He's like Link or something! Wiz: Sparky also has two other forms. The ball form and the spider form. The ball form is a form that allows Sparky to easily fit in small cracks. He also gets a stronger ground pound. Boomstick: And the spider form allows Sparky to climb on walls. He can also shoot out webs to jump to far off walls. Wiz: Sadly, Sparky can only take 5 hits before he dies. But, there are health hearts that partly heal him, though they are rare to find. Boomstick: Still, you can't say he's a bad hero! Sparky singlehandedly took down Wilfre TWICE, and he even got whole towns to keep their peace. But that's no it... Wiz: Sparky was struck down by Wilfre. Hope we lost. But then, the townsfolk… somehow found out Sparky died, and asked the creator to bring him back. And so, they creator obliged. Creator: Let there be color. Boomstick: Sparky was raised from the dead, and defeated Wilfre once and for all. Now let's get to those stats, shall we? Wiz: We shall. Not many feats for stats were given for this protagonist, but we did what we could. Power is honestly hard, but we managed find something. Sparky is able to punch through a tough shadow prison with his bare hands. Even a farmer and an assassin Rasopa couldn't destroy this prison. Boomstick: Speed is kinda hard for this hero. I mean, he basically just runs as fast as Link jogs pretty much. And, that's kinda it. Wiz: Defence is okay. Sparky can take even Wilfre's greatest attacks to the face''.'' Boomstick: Sparky's problem solving is awesome! Sparky managed to locate every prisoned Rasopa, and he even found the greatest hider, an assassin, by himself! Wiz: Sparky may not be too strong, but he's an amazing drawn hero to say the least. Cloud Strife Wiz: Cloud Strife is a powerful and renowned swordsman, and is a cut above many others. Boomstick: Cloud certainly isn't a push over, after living up in Nibelheim and hearing the stories of the SOLDIER organisation, he joined SOLDIER as an infantryman, Cloud swore to defend the planet, however, things got a lot more personal once he met his best friend, Zack Fair. Wiz: Zack Fair was a SOLDIER First Class and wielded the iconic Buster Sword, Cloud and Zack would quickly become friends before both were being pursued by the Shinra Army, after the events that took place in Nibelheim. Boomstick: And after escaping back to Midgar for his Last Stand, Zack was gunned down, but not before passing the Buster Sword onto Cloud, asking him to be his Living Legacy, this changed Cloud forever... Wiz: The shock of Zack's Death plus his Mako Poisoning caused him to create his own false identity, where he is First Class, believing himself to be a member of SOLDIER. Boomstick: But, Cloud didn't carry that out for too long, ultimately, after Cloud and his friends had defeated the godhood ascended Sephiroth, Cloud returned the Buster Sword to Zack's grave, and went on as Cloud Strife, trying to manage himself, Physically and Mentally. Wiz: 2 years later, Cloud reemerges, ready to defend the planet again, this time, as the Cloud Strife he knew. Boomstick: After returning the Buster Sword to Zack, Cloud's weapon is his own unique sword, called "First Tsurugi", which has a standby mode and an attack mode, I could use that tech for my car, maybe I won't lose it next time. Wiz: First Tsurugi is a weapon inspired by the Buster Sword, but there's more to it than that, Cloud's First Tsurugi is just it's base form. Boomstick: So it can transform, like all awesome swords do? Wiz: No, First Tsurugi is the base for the Fusion Sword, which is what Cloud wields when he combines the 5 smaller blades onto First Tsurugi, creating the Fusion Sword, which is a direct replication of the Buster Sword's shape, only much heavier. Boomstick: The Fusion Sword while it may take a while to assemble, can actually do some serious damage when combined, Cloud can use any Limit Break he has used with the Buster Sword, including the all-powerful Omnislash! Wiz: With the exception of Materia, Cloud can use any previous ability he had with the Buster Sword, but with the Fusion Sword, Cloud can use an exclusive Limit Break, Omnislash Version 6, in which Cloud traps his opponent before attacking them with thirteen slashes, using all of the individual blades before striking downward with Tsurugi. Boomstick: It's Cloud most unique move, and extremely lethal for the killing blow as it was enough to defeat a newly-resurrected Sephiroth. Wiz: While he doesn't wear his most powerful Ziedrich Armour, Cloud's clothing design was made with fighting in mind, and while it isn't visible, Cloud wears a pink ribbon around his left arm in remembrance of Aerith, which grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc. Boomstick: Cloud's abilities as well as his very aggressive combat style on overpowering opponents makes him key to winning any battle, Besting the likes of Bahamut SIN, Sephiroth on multiple occasions and being able to overpower the Remnants of Sephiroth whilst riding a motorcycle in a tunnel. Wiz: Cloud doesn't actually have any distinct weaknesses, but Cloud's overconfidence can put him in unfavourable situations. Boomstick: And Cloud's overpowering combat style might work in the favour of his opponents, like Sephiroth for example, who was able to impale him just by thrusting his sword at Cloud whilst he was jumping, but it's hard to keep with with someone who can keep you on the defensive. Cloud: My name is Cloud, SOLDIER... First Class. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time Who do you think will win? Sparky Cloud Strife Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year